Azmuth
'''Azmuth '''is a Galvan scientist and the creator of Ascalon and the Omnitrix. He is considered to be the most intelligent individual in the Local Group, his scientific prowess having on multiple occasions resulted in the development of technologies too advanced and dangerous for the Milky Way Galaxy's inhabitants to handle. Biography Azmuth is a descendant of some of the most brilliant minds in the history of the Galvan species. From a young age, he was considered a genius, but isolated himself from almost everyone. He eventually discovered the remote planet Primus and made it his base of operations, and began an obsessive exploration into the underlying forces governing reality. At this time, he began a relationship with a scientist named Zennith. He eventually developed a weapon called Ascalon, which could cleave through reality and manipulate fundamental forces. However, Zennith left him over disapproval of the potential negative ramifications of this sword's existence. Zennith's predictions turned out to be correct, as shortly thereafter, an Incursean revolutionary stole Ascalon from Azmuth, intending to use it to reunite his divided homeworld. Instead, Ascalon destroyed the entire planet, horrifying Azmuth, who swore to never again build a weapon of such destructive power. In the 11th century, recognizing the impending threat of the Old One known as Dagon, Azmuth gave the sword to an immortal human named Sir George, who used it to defeat Dagon. Azmuth then isolated himself further from the galaxy. Azmuth eventually began work on a device called the Omnitrix, which could allow its user to transform into any other sentient organism in the Milky Way Galaxy. The goal of this device was to facilitate empathy and understanding across the universe by allowing its user to walk a mile in the shoes of other life forms. Instead, the Omnitrix was stolen, and a war began for its possession and use as a weapon. Azmuth intended for the Omnitrix to fall into the hands of Max Tennyson, a legendary human Plumber, but it instead wound up with his grandson, Ben, who began using it to save lives and protect his planet from threats. This changed Azmuth's perspective on the Omnitrix's usage, and he watched Ben closely over the following years. Eventually, the Omnitrix was destroyed in a conflict with Vilgax, but Ben acquired the Ultimatrix, a modified Omnitrix stolen by Azmuth's assistant Albedo, and continued to fight crime. Eventually, the Forever Knights inadvertently brought about Dagon's return, and Sir George and Ben teamed up to defeat the demon. Vilgax used a device to steal the Old One's power, becoming nearly omnipotent, but Ben used the deceased Sir George's Ascalon to defeat Vilgax and absorb Dagon's power. Azmuth then regained possession of Ascalon, and gave Ben a new Omnitrix. Azmuth dedicated the following years to monitoring Ben and investigating the primal forces he so feared, in order to prevent such destruction from ever happening again. Ascalon was eventually relocated to the planet Augstaka for safekeeping. In 2019, Azmuth was among the first to become aware of the threat posed by the Old Ones to the Milky Way Galaxy. He directed Ben and his team to Augstaka to regain Ascalon and destroy the Twilight, the interdimensional rift allowing the Old Ones to enter this reality. Ben used Ascalon to do so, at the cost of his life. Ascalon and the Omnitrix were not destroyed; the former was returned to Azmuth while the latter fell into the possession of Gwen Tennyson. Azmuth was conflicted about Ben's death and once again secluded himself from the galaxy. In 2035, Azmuth was one of the individuals who approved of the Omnitrix being passed down to Max Glenn. Category:Characters Category:Aliens